


Bittersweet Beginnings

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Markko still manages to charm Langston, even after their ending.





	Bittersweet Beginnings

**Bittersweet Beginning**  
  
The empty auditorium made her nervous, either no one was coming or she had gotten the wrong date.  
  
 _Damn it._  
  
She had only one job, make it to Markko’s film showing, and she couldn’t even get that right.  
  
Her hand smacked the side of the phone when it showed her a no service signal.  
  
 _Yet another reason to be sorry to him. Another thing to make up for._  
  
He had given her the chance to rebuild, starting with emails and text message, and this was her first opportunity for a big step –  _how could I get it wrong?_  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, she sunk into a noisy seat and said a prayer.  
  
 _God, just one more chance. Let me make this up to him. Let me make up everything to him._  
  
“Took you long enough, didn’t it, Lang?”  
  
Her eyes shot up to him as he made his way to center stage, a grin staining his lips.  
  
“I thought I got the time wrong or something.” Releasing a sigh of relief, she did another quick scan around the room, “When does the showing start?”  
  
“Well,” Markko hopped off stage, running to a seat towards the end of her row. Retrieving and presenting a box of movie goodies, he took a seat beside her, “this was kind of a private showing.”  
  
Langston suddenly worried she was too dressed down in her jeans and t-shirt, professors and big wigs would not be fan, “It was? For who?”  
  
“For you.” Signaling towards the back of the theater for someone to start the movie, he draped an arm over her shoulder and set his eyes on the screen, “Figured my inspiration should get the first viewing.”  
  
As the curtains pulled back and the movie began, she could feel his fingertips stroke the skin of her arm.  
  
Langston eased against his touch, wanting to cry at the warmth and comfort she recalled. Unable to verbalize yet another apology or ramble of thanks, she allowed her head to fall on his shoulder and wished all their problems away – even if it was for just a couple hours.


End file.
